tmfffandomcom-20200213-history
Twisted Metal 3 "Better" Endings
Enjoy a good read, as I post a couple fanfic endings for Twisted Metal 3 that I found a long time ago in this site that I feel may be lost forever. In my opinion, I think they were very well writen for a fan, and I think they could of even worked for the In-Game. (Also, please ignore the fact that the original game was horrible, just take a moment and read these. Also again, these are only the ones that I could remember off the top of my head, as the site is lost forever. ) Auger: Auger drives in the front of the camera and makes a screeching halt right in front of Calypso; he is holding a glass of red wine and has a killer grin on his face. "Buster Cobb steps out of his vehicle with a frustrated look on his face and a cigar in his mouth." Calypso: Buster Cobb.. congratulations. You've won my contest, as you know... Buster Cobb: Cut the formalities Calypso, you're lucky that I don't kill you here and now for the damage that you've caused. *''Calypso chuckles and takes a sip of wine from his glass'' Calypso: I believe you would find that quite... difficult. Now as you know, I shall grant you any prize that you request, there are no limits on price, size or, even reality. Buster Cobb: You know damn well what I want Calypso, I'm a construction worker, I build things for a living. And every year when you hold your Twisted Metal Contest you tear down what takes me nearly months to make in mere minutes. I demand retribution for this insult! Calypso: Hmm, and how do you suppose we solve this little dilemma of yours? Buster Cobb: I wish that anywhere that I've built or re-designed something at, is off-limits for your contest.. forever! Calypso: Granted. *''With a wave of Calypso's hands, lightning shoots out as the screen then fades to black'' * A title saying, "6 years later" appears on screen. As the screen reappears, we see the city of Midtown completely redesigned, everything looks shiny and brand new looking. The sounds of car horns are heard in the background. The camera moves to the top of a Skyscraper to where we see Buster Cobb wearing a business suit looking out the window at his recreated city. He turns around to look at a table with a globe on top of it. He spins it and laughs to himself. *''Outside the window, we see Calypso's blimp go by unnoticed by Buster Cobb. Inside, he is throwing a fit of rage.'' Calypso: Damn it! I should of foreseen this, Buster Cobb's eyesore of a company has either re-built or redesigned everything on Earth. Now where am I supposed to hold my Twisted Metal Contest this year? There's no-where left on Earth.. *''Then Calypso looks up into the sky for a few seconds, then he makes a huge evil grin.'' Calypso: No-where left.... on Earth. Muahahahahahaha! Warthog Warthog drives in the front of the camera and makes a screeching halt right in front of Calypso; he is holding a glass of red wine and has a killer grin on his face. *Calypso opens up the door to reveal a weak, wrinkled, and injured Captain Rogers in the driver's seat. He struggles to get out of his vehicle, so Calypso helps get him out. Calypso: Captain Rogers, congratulations! You've won my Twisted Metal contest, any prize that you desire is now yours. Captain Rogers: Please Calypso, *''coughs blood''* I don't think I have much time left. This... last battle, I think it took... the little fight I had left away from me... Please.. Calypso.. you know what to do. *''Calypso pauses for a moment and smiles''. Calypso: Granted. *''With a wave of Calypso's hands, lightning shoots out and hits Captain Rogers; causing him to rapidly age backwards. Finally, Captain Rogers looks a brand new man. He has the body of a Twenty Year old.'' Calypso: So, how do you feel Captain? Captain Rogers: I feel like a million bucks! Like I could take on those bastards from World War 1 all over again! Calypso: Well, while we're on that subject, I was wondering if you could do me a little favor. Captain Rogers: For you, anything. *Calypso and Captain Rogers shake hands as the screen fades to black. *As the screen reappears; you see Roadkill, Thumper, and Mr. Grimm fighting in a new battleground. Roadkill destroys both Thumper and Mr. Grimm and appears to be the new winner of Twisted Metal. Calypso: Congratulations Roadkill, you've inexplicably slaughtered everybody that stood in your path to victory. However, you have just one more opponent to get through first. He was the winner of last year's contest, Captain Rogers! *A green M1-A1 tank appears amongst the rubble and burning vehicles, a young Captain Rogers is smoking a cigar popping out of the hatch on top. Marcus Kane from the inside is staring in awe at the destructive vehicle. He looks at Roadkill and throws his cigar away. Captain Rogers: Sorry kid, but I have a deal to complete. *''Rogers goes back into his tank and closes the hatch, and the cannon lowers directly at the driver's seat of Roadkill.'' Marcus Kane: No.. *''The screen goes black as the sound of the tank firing is heard.'' Club Kid Club Kid drives in the front of the camera and makes a screeching halt right in front of Calypso; he is holding a glass of red wine and has a killer grin on his face. *''Club Kid steps out of his vehicle.'' Calypso: Congratulations, Club Kid. You've won my contest, any prize that you desire can now be yours. Club Kid: Calypso, I entered this contest for one thing, and one thing only... to party.. hard. Calypso: If you don't mind me asking Club Kid, why would you need me to party? Don't you already do that on a daily basis or something? Club Kid: I'm not talking about just any kind of party Calypso, we're talking about the greatest shindig that the world has ever seen, I want this party to be talked about for years and years to come. And I'll be there to dance the night away in the mosh-pit. You get what I'm trying to say here Calypso? *Calypso's eyes glow red and he starts to laugh. Calypso: I think I just about got the picture. *''With a wave of Calypso's hands, lightning shoots out and hits Club Kid; then the screen fades to black then the screen reappears to show the view of Earth in space. A huge blinding light is visibly coming from the United States. The camera moves towards it to show Club Kid in a huge rave party with near deafening techno music. Hundreds of people appear to be dancing as well. Club Kid goes to talk into a blonde woman's ear so they can hear.'' Club Kid: Oh yeah! This truly is the greatest party of the century ain't it babe? You know I'm the one who put this all together! *''The woman makes no signs of a response.'' Club Kid: Fine! Who needs you toots, I'm getting me some punch! *''However, as Club Kid goes to fill his cup from the Punch bowl, he discovers a human finger inside his drink. He gasps and runs the other way, bumping into another raver. Except, his head falls off much to Club Kid's horror. He then discovers that the people around him weren't party guests, but were zombies.'' Club Kid: Oh god.. oh my god.. oh god.. *''Moments later, every Zombie in the room stares at Club Kid at the same time and they move in for the kill. The camera moves back into the view of the Earth in space, as you can hear his death crys.'' Flower Power Flower Power drives in the front of the camera and makes a screeching halt right in front of Calypso; he is holding a glass of red wine and has a killer grin on his face. *''Amber Rose steps out of her vehicle with a fake looking frown on her face, as she sexily walks up to Calypso.'' Calypso: So, congratulations Amber Rose, you've won Twisted Metal. Any wish that you desire is now yours! *''Amber puts her hands on her waist and gives Calypso a dirty look.'' Amber Rose: Calypso, why don't you take a look around? There is smoke and pollution everywhere! We live in a world where destroying habitats and chop down trees just to build something as unnecessary as a parking lot or a local mall is a way of life. *''Calypso rolls his eyes, looking bored.'' Amber Rose: And if things couldn't get any worse, you and the rest of those macho freaks had to go shooting and destroying everything around you. It's almost as if nobody even cares about the Earth anymore. Calypso: If the Twisted Metal tournament is as bad to the environment as you claim, then why is it that you of all people joined my little game today? Amber Rose: As much as it pains me to say it, the destruction that occurred today was well worth the cause. I just wish that the world could go back to the way it was before society had decided that it was okay to pollute the world for such selfish reasons. Back then when everything was.. well pretty. *''Calypso's eyes widen as he makes an evil smile.'' Calypso: Amber, I hope you do realize what it was that you just wished for. Muahahahahaha! Amber Rose: I don't care, as long as it's pretty! Calypso: Fine, your wish is granted! *''With a wave of Calypso's hands, lightning shoots out and hits the sky; the world then begins to grow vegetation everywhere. Then Flower Power begins to revert back into its original properties. The metal turns back into ore. As everything around her as the electricity goes out, people run out panicking as their clothing begins to return to it's original properties as well.'' Amber Rose: Oh wow, everything is pretty! Just as I imagined it would. *''Then Amber's clothing begins to return to it's original materials. As Amber tries to cover herself up; looking embarrassed. She looks at Calypso, as his suit stays on. Just then, an angry mob shows up to yell at her, wearing leaf like clothing.'' Angry Man 1: Hey, that's the bitch that won Twisted Metal! Look at what you've done! Angry Man 2: My son is at the hospital right now, he needs electricity to live! How can one person be so selfish? *Amber backs up, with the leaves from the trees covering up her private parts. She looks panicked. She runs away as the mob chases her down. Angry Man 1: Get her! Amber Rose: No, please! Stay back! I just wanted everything to be pretty! Category:Fanfiction